The Desert's Protector
by alchemists19
Summary: Jasmine escapes from the Palace and is out exploring the town. Yet she runs into a group that takes her away from her home. She resigns herself to her fate but she is thrown into a world of Hallows and Spirits. Her savior promises her he will bring her home, yet they will face many trails along the way. Will love blossom in the middle of the desert or will they fall to the sand.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach is owned by Viz Media and Alddin and the charaters used in this story are owned my Disney, I own nothing except the OCs**

The sand of the Arabian Desert blew about in the cool night air. The light of the full moon the only light to be seen, the dunes of sand rolled on before, miles and miles of no living thing.

In the distance one small light could be seen, it was a campfire. Surrounding the campfire were several groups of tents, with camels and other animals tied to a post that was staked to the ground. A few people walked about, staying within the circle of tents and the fire.

A few man sat about the fire, weapons at their sides, yet alert. Even though they were in the desert many creatures still lurked about, ready to destroy the band, one man stroked the fire, bringing it into liveliness.

The fire slowly died down once again, the silence still in the air. Yet out of the silence came the sound of a monstrous roar in the far distance. One of the younger men jumped at this new sound his hand dropping to his weapon, a look of worry and fear in his eyes.

One of the older men raised his hands in a calming manner. "All is well Alzeir." he stated. "We are safe."

Alzeir was hesitant for a moment before nodding, letting his body relax a little. Yet his eyes looked out into the distance. "Do you know what that was Nez?" he asked, hoping the knowledge of what the creature was would calm his fear.

Nez looked out onto the desert, "That was the cry of a Hollow." he stated.

Alzeir looked at him with confusion, "A Hollow?" he replied, "What is that?"

"This is a very old tale," Nez started, stroking the fire once again. "A Hollow is the soul of someone who has lost their heart, becoming a beast. A beast that only instinct is to feed on the souls of others. Their faces are adorned with white-skull like masks, a hole in their chest. They roam the desert looking for the souls of the dead or the unsuspecting travelers."

Alzeir looked at Nez with fear, "One of those creatures is out there!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," he replied with a worry-free tone. "We are protected; we have the charms of the Reapers. They are the ones who fight these beasts, protecting the souls of the living and dead, helping those who have passed move onto the next life."

Alzeir frowned, "How do you know these things will protect us?"

Nez stood up, and motioned for Alzeir to follow him. They walked to the edge of the camp, stopping outside one of the tents. "This is how I know." he stated and lifted the tent fabric, revealing an angular skull, burned into the fabric. "This is the stamp of the Reaper. You must have this stamp to be able to travel in this part of the land. All others who do not have these have perished."

Alzeir was once again going to question Nez, but the look of surety on the older man's face told him to trust in his words. The roar was heard once more, making Alzeir flinch, in his mind saying a silent prayer that Nez's words were true.

The noonday sun bore down on the city of Agrabah, as many of the cities citizens went about their day. The market place was bustling with people who look about the wares. One person looked about the wares with curiosity and wonder. She wore a brown cloak over her thin form; she had an attractive face with blue eyes.

This was Princess Jasmine, the daughter of the Salutan, the Ruler of Agrabah. She had spent most of her life in the palace not knowing the world around her. Since she was turning 18 she had to be married to a prince, but she wanted to marry for love not for the law.

She spent time with the last prince and she had enough of his pompous attitude so she had ran away from the palace, and was now wondering the streets. She passed all the people, their smiles and warmth drawing her in.

Yet as she walked around in wonder she did not notice a pair of eyes following her movements. This man had worn features and a long bearded face; he wore a combination of black and dark blue robes, a scar on his right eye. His eyes followed the robed princess with satisfaction.

He turned to one of his friends sitting beside him and whispered something into his ear. His friend smiled as he looked at Jasmine, slowly nodded. He stood up and left he bearded man table and followed after the unsuspecting princess.

-With Jasmine-

She walked from shop to shop, her eyes watching all around her. She wondered what she should do next and where to go. She stopped at one of the shops and looked over the slick fabrics that they displayed.

Jasmine's eyes rested on a light blue fabric, the color captivating her attention. "You have a good eye." said a voice from behind her.

She turned and saw a young man standing there. He was well dressed and had a warm smile on his face. "That Fabric comes from the silk weavers in China, they are known for their ability to make colorful fabrics."

Jasmine nodded, "I didn't know." she replied with wonder.

The man just continued to smile. "I am glad I could enlighten you." he stated cheerfully. "I am Raheb, pleasure to make your aquantience."

"Nice to meet you Raheb," Jasmine replied, "I am Jasmine."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." he stated making her blush slightly.

"I must be going." she turned to leave and soon found Raheb in step with her.

"I can tell you are new here." he stated in a knowing tone, as they walked. "I would like to help you get to know the area."

Jasmine looked at him with slight surprise, a bit weary of the man, but he seemed to be genuine about his intentions. "Thank you, your help would be welcome."

Raheb brightened. "Wonderful, now my lady shall we explore the wonders of Agrabah." He held out his arm to her in a gentlemen like manner. She took his arm and they walked out into the market together. They turned a corner, and suddenly the Jasmine mind went black.

-A While Later-

Jasmine woke with a groan, bringing her hand to her forehead but it was stopped by something. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw that her hands were chained together in front of her attached to a wall; her feet were chained as well. She saw other girls in a similar situation as she and panic set in.

She pulled at her chains with all her might but they held firm. "How did this happen?" she thought as she stopped struggling. "Where am I?"

She felt the floor under her move in a jolting motion, signaling that she was in a wagon of some kind. She saw one of the other girls next to her, was leaning against the wall with a forlorn expression on her face.

Jasmine turned to her, "What is happening?" she asked.

The other girl looked at her with sadness. "You must be a fresh catch." she stated with dead eyes. "We are slaves; we are being taken to the slave market in the next kingdom over to be sold."

Jasmine gasped, in Agrabah the slave markets were banned, yet she knew in other kingdoms they still had it. She once again started to struggle when she felt the hand of the girl she was talking to rest against her.

"Don't struggle," she stated with fear. "If you struggle they will punish you, you do not want that." Jasmine saw a few bruises and marks on the girl's skin and nodded.

Jasmine turned away from the girl once more and curled up as best she could. "Please someone help me." she pleaded in her mind.

-A few days later-

The last several days had been an emotion journey for Jasmine. She had found out that this was a slave caravan and there were more wagons filled with slaves of all kinds. On her second day she had been taken by the head of the caravan and inspected. They have looked over her with lustful eyes, but did nothing, but look her over.

She was then sent over to another part of the caravan and given a change of clothes, now she wore revealing red clothes with a collar around her neck, her hair held up in a ponytail. After she was locked back in the wagon with the other women.

Time seemed to blend together as the caravan traveled and Jasmine felt as she would never see her father or home again. She had heard stories of what happened to slaves in the other kingdoms and now she was bound to be like them.

The wagon stopped once again and one of the slavers stepped into the wagon. He looked at the assorted women before him and chose three, one of the being Jasmine. They were unchained and removed for the wagon.

Each had a chain attached to their collar, ankle chains so they can only walk so fair, and wrist chains so they could use their hand somewhat. The slaver looked at them with glee. "You three will be our server's tonight." he stated smugly. "If you do anything, you will be an example of, understand."

Jasmine and the other girls nodded in understanding, the slaver then led them to the food wagon and trays were given to them to hold. The other two girls were assigned to serve the main body of the caravan, while Jasmine was assigned to serve the leaders of the band.

She stood with her tray awaiting the call to serve. The other slaves who had been with the caravan a long time had given her a quick overview of these nightly events. The slaves chosen to do the serving were also double as the night's entertainment. If the slave did anything such as drop their tray or things like that, the crew were allowed to use them as they see fit for the rest of the night.

Jasmine watched in fear as the other girls went about their work, serving the animals before them. Some would leer at them others would sneak touches, some even tried to make them fall. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt a tug on her chain.

She moved forward at as quickly as the chains would allow her without falling, kneeling down to place food in front of the men before her. She could feel their eyes roaming her form, drinking her in. She had to stop herself from shuddering at this feeling.

"Where did you pick this one up?" one of the men said, his dark brown eyes gleaming in the night.

"She was found in Agrabah, Gez." the Leader of the band stated with a smirk. "She is the most beautiful girl I have seen come from there in a long time. She will get a high price I think."

Jasmine picked up the empty could of Gez, refilling it with wine. "I see, I see." he replied. "Can't we keep her instead Habeb; she would do well to raise the men's moral."

Habeb shook his head. "We can't keep her, she too good not to sell." he stated, "but she will need to be fully checked before we reach our destination. Remember if she is a virgin we have to keep that for the buyers you know how some of them like that."

Tears started to fall down her face as she listened to their words, how they talked about her as nothing but a thing, something to be used and then discarded for their enjoyment.

She had went back to the food table and gotten the next plateful for Habeb, her eyes cast down as she resigned herself to her fate. What she didn't notice was that Gez had set a little trap for her; he had moved the rug they were sitting on just enough to make her fall. Her foot caught on the rug, and the plate of food flew through the air, landing on the ground in a loud clatter, as Jasmine hit the ground hard.

Habeb looked at her with a smile, "I guess we have our entertainment for the night Gez." he stated with satisfaction, as Jasmine looked up at him in horror. The other girls looked at her with sympathy but kept on working.

She felt some grab her by her hair and pull her to her feet. She was then brought to kneel before Habeb and Gez. She looked up at them as they began to reach down toward her.

"Help me." she thought, knowing her words were make them do more horrid things to her. Suddenly a monstrous roar was heard throughout the camp, making everyone freeze.

Gez and Habeb looked around, Jasmine forgotten. Another roar was heard, this time much closer, the filling of death and fear entering the air. "Gez." Habeb stated the fear evident in his voice. "Get the men on guard, now!"

Gez just nodded, "Everyone arms you!" he commanded and the rest of the men had started to move. Habeb grabbed Jasmine chain and pulled her over to a pull in the middle of the camp, chaining her there with the two other girls.

One of the girls looked about in fright. "It the Hallows." she stated as she pulled herself closer to the pull. "We are going to die."

Jasmine looked at the girl in confusion, having never hear of Hallows. Yet as she was about to ask, the sound of someone's screams of death filled the air. Jasmine watched as some of the men ran towards the screams.

Habeb has his seminar out, watching and waiting for an attack. Suddenly out of the shadows came a large beast, which buried it teeth into the nearest man's body. Jasmine saw the face of the creature, it had a bone colored mask covering its face. The creature dropped the man from its mouth, the light of life gone from the body.

"KILL IT!" Habeb shouted and the men rushed forward, their swords held high, but it was all for not, the creature just batted them away as if they were flies.

Jasmine watched as the creature slaughter the men before it, even eating a few of them. She pulled at her restraints, wanting to get away from the horror she was witnessing. She watched as Habeb and Gez, were both killed by the creature with ease.

The creature looked around letting out another beastly roar, and started to look around. The other two girls huddled with Jasmine, hoping not to be seen by the creature. It looked past them and its gaze settled onto one of the wagons. It bound to the wagon knocking it over, as it began to feast of the slaves inside.

Jasmine shook in fear and looked away from the creature, her eyes resting on the dead form of Habeb, his keys hanging from his belt. A plan formed in her mind as she watched the keys. She started to slowly crawl towards the body, trying to create as little noise as possible. She made it only a few feet when the sound of her chains jingling filled the air.

She head one of the other girls gasp and she stopped. The creature had stopped it feast and looked up, listening intently. Jasmine waited what seemed like an eternity, until the creature went back its meal. She continued her journey to the body when she felt the chain run out of slack, a few feet from the body. She reached out with her hand for the keys but she couldn't reach. She pulled against her chains, feeling the metal bite into her skin.

She felt as he middle finger gasp the ring and she pulled, bring the keys closer to her. She felt the keys rest in her hand and she turned, only to see the creature had turned to look at her. Jasmine laid there frozen, as the creature observed her movements. It slowly descended from its perch and moved like a cat that had found a new toy.

Jasmine slowly brought the keys to the locks of her chains and unlocked the one on her neck. The creature stopped and stopped it movements and observed. She took this as a signal to start unlocking the locks on her legs. The creature started to understand what she was doing and stalked forward.

She finished unlocking her ankles and threw the keys at the other girls. The monster charged towards Jasmine as she got to her feet, and she barely dodged out of the way. Her hands were still shackled so all she could do was run out of the ring of wagons and into the desert sands, the creature hot on her heels.

She heard the monster roar and was knocked to the ground by a sudden explosion. She rolled across the ground, and came to a stop after a few meters. Her body hurt from the explosion and roll. She turned once more, her left side in the most pain, her eyes looking up into the sky.

"I am not going to die." she breathed as she scrambled to her feet, only to be knocked off her feet by the monster. She flew through the air and landed in the sand with a hard thud. More pain spread through her body as she tried to stand, swaying slightly in pain. She saw the monster before her, it jaws opened wide.

She was able to dodge out of the way of it bite and took off running as fast as she could in her hurt state. Yet the creature was once again upon her, knocking her across the sand once again. This time Jasmine did not get up from the sand, her body hurt too much for her to bare to move. She felts as the creature stalked forward, and felt it roll her over, so she saw it masked face.

Jasmine closed her eyes and waited for the pain, resigning herself to her fate. The monster roared again, but this sounded like a roar of pain. She opened her eyes and saw someone standing in front of her. He wore a black jacket that was tattered at the end, and had dark orange hair that stuck out in many directions. The monster had a deep gash in its arm.

The man seemed to disappear into the air and appeared in front of the monster a blade held high. The blade came down and struck the monster quickly, rendering it lifeless. It soon started to disappear into the air. Her savior turned and looked at her. He didn't look that much older than her, a deep scowl on his face.

Jasmine looked at him in awe, as her eyes slowly began to drupe from pain. The last thing she saw was the man walking towards her swords in hands.

 **Hello everyone, this idea just came to me and I really like it. It may be just a one shot but we will have to see if I continue this or leave it as is. I feel it can be a good idea but as with my quirks of my muse it can be a fickle girl. I will update when I have it done and edit. None of the stories I have written within the year (The ones that have actually chapters, not authors notes) are still ongoing just working on getting them going. Thank you for all that you that read my stories. I will do what I can to live up to your expectations**


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine felt as light rested against her skin, her world slowly coming into view. Her mind quickly came into focus as she remembered the events of the previous night. She quickly sat up the blanket covering her falling off, she still wore her slave clothes but she no longer wore the chains on her wrist. She stood up slowly, looking around the tent to see any signs of her rescuer, yet she saw nothing.

She was pulled out of her musing when more light flooded the tent. She turned and saw someone walk into the tent. She was shorted the Jasmine and had dark black hair that was cut short, she wore a dark black kimono, with a sword on her waist.

The girl smiled at Jasmine, "Good your awake." She stated in a calm tone, "I am happy you are ok."

Jasmine just nodded, not trusting the girl, "Where am I?" she asked guarded.

"You are in our camp," the girl replied not moving from her spot. "Ichigo saved you last night from a Hollow that attacked your caravan. We brought you back for medical attention."

Jasmine nodded, "So what now?" she asked.

"We will guide you and the remaining survivors to their destinations." The girl replied and walked out of the tent motioning for Jasmine to follow. She led her to another tent which had a change of clothes. She found her blue top and pants, happy to see they were still intact and changed. The girl waited at the entrance to the tent and motioned Jasmine to follow her once again.

Jasmine followed out and into the desert air, she found herself standing in a circle of tents, many of the slaves went about, unchained and be attended by others wearing the same clothes as the girl she was just talking to.

"Rukia!" a voice stated drawing Jasmine attention, she saw a man that was tall with red hair tied in the back, making it flame out like a pineapple. "Is this the last one?"

The black hair girl nodded, "Yes," she replied as she walked over to the man. "With her awake we can get these people to their homes. Have you seen Ichigo, Renji?"

Renji just shook his head. "That idiot is out on patrol so he could be anywhere."

Rukia just nodded, "let me know when he gets back, but for now let us gather everyone and eat."  
-

Jasmine sat in the middle of the camp with the rest of the people from the caravan. They had eaten and they have conjugated to their respective groups

The one named Rukia was the one in charge of them and it seemed they were waiting on someone. She let out a sigh as she stood up and walked out of towards the edge of the tents. No one made a move to stop her, which made her feel a bit better about the situation she was currently in. She looked out onto the desert sand her mind drifting to Argabah and her father. She wondered what he was up to and how the city was doing. At first, she wanted to be out of the castle but now, after experiencing many things, she saw how protected she was really was.

Suddenly she felt a flash of wind and a shadow cover her, she looked up and saw a person standing before her. He towered over her, his clothes the same as Rukia's, on his shoulder was a large sword shaped like a cleaver and a small one was at his side. The most striking things about him were the scowl that was on his face and the bright orange hair that he had.

Jasmine fell back at his sudden appearance and as he looked down at her, she couldn't help but scream in surprise. The man jumped back in surprise his hand reaching for his blade, when he got kicked in the face by Rukia, sending him flying back into the sand.

The man stood up and looked at Rukia in annoyance. "What the hell Rukia!" he shouted

Rukia glared at him, "You scared the girl Ichigo!"

Ichigo glared at Rukia, then he disappeared, much to Jasmine surprise and reappeared in front of Rukia. He then quickly flicked her in the forehead. "It was an accident midget." He replied as Rukia held her forehead in pain.

Jasmine watched as Ichigo walked over to her and offered her his hand. "Sorry for startling you." He said in a sincere tone.

Jasmine took his hand as he pulled her to her feet. "It's fine." She said looking up at him. He nodded and headed into the camp with Ichigo at her side.

She glanced at him again, trying to gain any information about the man who save her from a horrible fate. He was much taller than she was, with the same bright orange hair that she seen before. His eyes were a dark brown, and a very handsome and rugged face.

She glanced at him again, when he said, "What is it?"

Jasmine twitched slightly at this and looked up at him. "Yes." She replied.

"Do you need something?" he asked as he looked down at her.

Jasmine shook her head as she looked away from him. "Nothing," she replied as she walked away from him and joined the other freed slaves. She had wanted to thank him for saving her but she couldn't find the words. He just scowled a bit more and nodded, moving away from Jasmine and heading towards the command tent, leaving Jasmine.

Several hours later Jasmine sat with the other slaves as they gathered around their rescuers, as Rukia addressed the gathered group. "We will be giving escorts to get you to your homes." She stated in a simple tone. "I will call the name of the city and the name of the person you are going to be traveling with please join them in their respective areas."

Everyone nodded and she pulled out a scroll that had a list of cities on it. While she was doing this, many of the Reapers separated forming areas for the groups to form. Rukia started to call names of the cities and one by one the freed people moved to their respective group leader till only three people remained including Jasmine.

"the city of Hu'na, you will be with Renji." She stated and the two-people standing next to Jasmine walked over to Renji who had his hand up in the air to show who he was.

Rukia looked at Jasmine and walked over to her, "What city do you come from?" she asked

"I am from Agrabah," Jasmine replied.

Rukia nodded, "Well then I will be happy to take you back there." She stated warmly. "I just need to let our Captain know I will be the one taking you."

Jasmine nodded and she followed Rukia walking into the central command tent. The tent was wide, with a few pillows and rugs scattered around. A man wearing more colorful clothes sat there, with a few papers in his hand, while he scratched a black cat sitting in his lap. On his head sat a buck like hat that was the same white and green colors as his clothes.

"Captain Urahara," Rukia said getting the man attention, a slight annoyed tone in her voice. "This is one of the people we recused, and she lives in Argabah, I will be taking her back to her home."

Urahara looked at them and then focused his attention on Jasmine, "What is your name my dear?" he asked her, as he seemed to ignore Rukia's question.

Jasmine looked at Urahara, "My name is Jasmine."

The man smiled, "Well Jasmine," he replied a knowing vibe in his voice as he looked her over. "You are a long way from home, we do not see many from Agrabah come out this way, at least by choice at least."

Jasmine just nodded, "I don't even know where here is." She replied, her anger slowly bubbling up.

Urahara just smiled, "I understand your frustration, really I do." He stated scratched the cat behind it ears, making her purr. "We will be getting you home with as soon as we can. We also have some business with your father as well."

Jasmine looked at Urahara with a hint of surprise. "You know who I am?"

Urahara just laughed a bit, "Yes my dear Princess Jasmine, I make it a point to know all the powerful people in the land are. After all we have to keep the Hollow Seal current."

"Hollow Seals?" Jasmine asked confused.

"I see you father has not told you about them yet." He said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "These things are very important for the future rulers such as yourself need to know. Hollow Seals are what we place in the cities to protect the living from Hollow Attacks."

"Hollows, Seals? I don't understand?" Jasmine replied a bit more frustrated.

Rukia jumped in front of her with a note pad in her hands. "I can explain this for you!" she stated excitedly. She flipped the first page and Jasmine saw a very crude drawing of what looked to be a bunny. "Everyone person has a soul, and that soul is called a whole."

Jasmine just nodded as she listened intently, surprised they were talking about the Soul. Her father had only taught her what he thought would be best for her to be a princess, and told her he would teach her more once she was married. She also was slightly disturbed by the Rukia's drawings.

"Now when a person dies, they soul separates from their body." Rukia continued as she flipped to the next page, showing the rabbit with it body on the ground and an outline of the bunny came out of the body. "The soul with no regrets is a whole soul, and heads to the Soul Society once they die and meet with a Soul Reaper. With me so far?"

Jasmine nodded once again, getting the basics but she still had questions. "Yes."

Soon another page was flipped and she saw a drawing of the outline of a soul with a hole in the middle of it chest. "When souls lose their hearts, they become Hollows." Rukia said somberly, as she flipped another page, where the soul became a monster that had very distinct masks on their faces. "They become monsters that only instinct is to hunt and eat the souls of others."

Jasmine gasped as she heard this, never in her life hearing of such things. Yet she knew what they were saying were true, having been attacked by these monsters. "Then how do you stop them?"

"That is what we are for." Urahara stated as he entered the conversation. "We are Soul Reapers, tasked with the protection of the dead and the living from Hollows."

"Are these creatures all around?" Jasmine asked.

"They come and go." Rukia replied simply, "This desert is especially dangerous for the high amount of Spiritual Energies that inhabit the area. Many of the cities were attack constantly in the past. We gave the cities Hollow Seals to protect their cities. I know it a lot to take in Jasmine but it good for you to know what is going on."

Jasmine nodded, "It a lot to take in." she said rubbing her arm. "I did not know such dangers lurked in our lands."

"Well that is life." Urahara stated with a shrug of his shoulder, in a nonchalant manner. "All you can do is live the best you can, and live as best you can." He then smiled and clapped his hands together, "Now enough of this doom and gloom, I know what can cheer anyone up. Let's pet Yoruichi!" he brought up the black cat he was petting and held it towards Jasmine, Yoruichi's large eyes focused on her, she tilted her head to the side cutely.

Jasmine stood frozen for a moment before she took the cat from Urahara's hand and started to stroke her fur. A low purr came from the black cat, as she snuggled closer into Jasmine. She smiled as she focused on the cat, scratching behind her ear like she did with Raja.

Urahara walked toward the entrance and motioned for Rukia to follow after him. "We will leave you to enjoy your cat time. I will have the Reaper who will be taking you home come get you shortly." Jasmine just nodded, taking a seat in the pillows in the corner of the tent, with Yoruichi.

-With Ichigo –

Ichigo let out a tired yawn as he headed his tent. It had been a while since he had been off duty and wanted nothing more than to rest and get a shower. He past couple of days had been eventful, with clearing out the Hollows and saving the caravan that was attacked. It was a simple attack from low level Hollows, he felt somewhat sorry for the people who were captured by the slavers, but felt not pity for the slaver themselves. Honestly if he was the one to find them before the Hollows he might have killed them for what they were doing.

"Ichigo!" a familiar voice called out to him as he was about to enter his tent. He turned and scowled as Rukia walked over to him.

"What do you want Midget." He stated, folding his arms at his chest.

"Just wanting to see if you would escort group of survivors back to their homes?" she asked him. "We originally had someone from Squad 11 going but they got into a fight with Renji and is now in the medical tent."

Ichigo let out a tired sigh, "I will do it." he replied slightly annoyed. "Just let me know which group I am taking."

Rukia nodded, "Thanks Strawberry." She stated with a grin, dodging a punch from him.

"Don't call me that midget!" he replied in anger as Rukia danced away from him. He let out another growl walked into his tent, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

Four hours later Ichigo felt light hit his face, a deep frown adorning his face. He turned quickly from the light. "Oh, Ichigo my boy!" said an exuberant voice, that Ichigo knew very well.

"Go away Hat and Clogs." He growled throwing the nearest thing he could grab, which turned out to be a rock that was on the floor of the tent. He heard a satisfying girlish scream, someone falling and the tent flap closed. "Ah quiet."

He was then greeted by both tent flaps flying open and light flooding his room. "Ichigo it time to work," Urahara stated as he stood there, Ichigo clearing picturing the sly smile on his face.

He got up and glared at Urahara, "Go to hell Hat and Clogs," he replied picking up his sword. "I not in the mood for your crap."

Urahara just laughed. "You always crake me up," he stated as he motioned from Ichigo to follow. "Now come on I need to introduce you to the person you are escorting home."

"I thought I was escorting a group." He replied as he followed after Urahara.

Urahara just chuckled, "It was originally a group, yes." He said in a business-like tone as they headed towards the command tent. "This person is a bit more important and we need the best we have to get her home, aka, you."

Ichigo nodded, "Ok, and who is this person."

Urahara just smiled and walked into the tent. "Glad you asked." He replied a knowing undertone. Ichigo followed in behind and saw the girl he has rescued the night before.

"Oh Princess, can you come here for a moment." Urahara said.

Ichigo looked at the girl in shock. "PRINCESS!" he nearly shouted, making the girl jump a little.

Urahara chuckle, "Yes Princess." He stated, soon the Princess had joined them. "Princess Jasmine, I like you to meet Ichigo Kurosaki, he will be the one taking you home."

Ichigo looked at Princess Jasmine, his signature scowl on his face, while she looked at him with some curiosity but also apprehension. Urahara just let a sneaky smile cross his face as he watches the two size each other up.

 **Chapter two, yes, I continued this because it was a good Idea and it was something to help me write. Now it will not be update regularly and I will write when I can and update when I can, as with all my stories. I not the best at keeping on a schedule so I can't promise you constant updates but I will do my best. Please tell me what you think and I look forward to seeing where Jasmine's and Ichigo's relationship ends up, will they be friends or end up hating each other, or even become something more?**


End file.
